Isolators are devices that exchange data signals between two galvanically isolated circuit systems. The circuit systems each operate in different voltage domains, which may include different source potentials and different grounds. Isolation devices may provide data exchange across an isolation barrier, which maintains the galvanic isolation.
Isolation devices have been used for USB communication. These devices commonly include a USB receiver that receives data from a USB cable according to the USB protocol and transmits the received data across an isolation barrier. Although these USB isolators permit USB communication to traverse an isolation barrier, known devices are limited. For example, no known USB isolator performs controlled enumeration or adequately communicates status between upstream and downstream circuit systems. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a USB isolator with expanded capabilities.